Seven Devils
by BlackHeartsOnFire
Summary: AU. Los mortífagos han acabado con todos, Sirius sabe que es el próximo y que ella, será su verdugo. ¿Se atreverá Bellatrix a dar muerte a su primo o intentará hacerlo entrar en razón? Sirius X Bellatrix.


_N/A: Bueno, aquí estoy. No es mi primer fic, pero si el primero que publico. Ya iba siendo hora. Antes que nada, insisto en que la historia se basa en un AU, muy parecido a los libros, pero NO es la misma historia. Ya averiguaréis porqué. Esta pareja me fascina, así que mi primer fic tenía que ser obligatoriamente suyo. He fomentado bastante la parte oscura de Sirius, porque creo que tiene mucho potencial por explotar esa parte suya. Bellatrix, simplemente es Bellatrix, genial. La historia es un one shoot, no quise meterme en nada largo, así que sin más preámbulos, a leer. ¡Ah! Como no, esto es inspiración de mi pequeña Bella personal, que es mi musa y cierta persona que me retó a escribir el fic. Esto va para vosotras._

_Disclaimer**:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la saga de JK Rowling, pero la trama es original. No está hecho por ánimo de lucro, solo entretenimiento._

* * *

><p><strong>SEVEN DEVILS<strong>

_Seven devils all around you. Seven devils in your house. See I was d__ead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done. They can keep me high 'Til I tear the walls 'Til I save your heart and to take your soul._

_What have we done? Can it be undone? In the evil's heart In the evil's soul._

El vacío lo estaba consumiendo. La oscuridad había tomado ventaja y ya no había marcha atrás. Su alma se pudría lenta y tortuosamente, retorciéndose dentro de su cuerpo, agonizando y clamando por un poco de atención. Pero su dueño hacía demasiado tiempo que no se la prestaba. Sus ojos grises carecían de expresión alguna. Su respiración, lenta y áspera, era lo único que se oía en la estancia. Llevaba allí sentado horas, hundido entre los cojines del sofá de un piso de mala muerte en aquel barrio muggle con un índice de criminalidad demasiado alto como para ser del gusto de nadie. A él le daba igual. La muerte había perdido su significado. Ya no era algo trascendental y temible, era simplemente un hecho, un acontecer venidero al que esperaba allí sentado.

Los estaban cazando. Uno por uno. Cual ratones amedrentados por sádicas serpientes. Necesitaban matarles para alimentarse y seguir adelante. Y él, era el último. El postre. El plato más esperado y suculento de todos. Porque era la pequeña culebra escondida entre los ratones, el reptil que no quería serlo y se juntó con los mamíferos, intentando que su sangre no fuese fría y que su vida no se basara en alimentarse de alimañas inferiores.

Recordaba la muerte de todos ellos, hasta de las que no fue testigo directo. Las tenía grabadas a fuego dentro de su perturbada mente. Al principio trataba de controlar aquellas imágenes, procurando que solo lo atormentasen en sueños, pero con el paso de los días, se rindió.

La primera en caer fue Mary. No la dejaron ni graduarse, como a muchos otros. Les tendieron una emboscada al regreso de una salida a Hogsmeade y procuraron cebarse con los miembros de la Orden y los futuros aurores. Todavía podía verla, tendida sobre el camino cuando las sombras desaparecieron. Remus corriendo hacia ella, tropezando al bajar del carruaje y James sujetando a Lily mientras ella gritaba de dolor, como si las heridas fueran suyas. Aquella noche cerraron el castillo, no le dejaron salir, porque vengarse no era la solución. Y ahí empezó a comprender, que quizá no era como ellos.

¿Cómo que la venganza no servía para nada? ¿Es que a caso era el único que deseaba devolverles el golpe? Encerrar criminales estaba empezando a saber a poco. Él quería más que eso, quería pagarles con su misma moneda. Pero sus compañeros seguían con la firme creencia de que "no debían rebajarse a su nivel". Escusas y más escusas. Los crímenes se fueron sucediendo, cayeron todos, uno a uno, como las piezas de un dominó. La muerte de Peter no le afectó tanto como debería, pues hacía unos meses que ya sospechaba de su traición, sin embargo se llevó a Remus por delante y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Su buen amigo no pudo ni defenderse, sufrió una emboscada estando en su forma lupina. Murió como una bestia.

Sus ansias de venganza fueron aumentando, al igual que su personalidad se fue oscureciendo, distando cada día más de lo que se suponía debía ser, para dejar salir su verdadero yo. Pronto sus propios camaradas dudaron de él. Lo llamaron traidor, sin saber lo que significaba aquella palabra para el menor de los Black. Y entonces, llegó la peor noche.

Ni siquiera presenció su muerte. No pudo estar ahí para defenderle, para morir por él, para luchar a su lado como le prometió. Todavía recuerda a la perfección como Dumbledore le dio la noticia, procurando ser suave y temiendo su reacción. Los Potter, asesinados por el mismo Voldemort. Su amigo del alma, su otra mitad, ya no vivía. Segaron su vida junto a la de Lily y Harry, sin reparar en crueldad. Y su sobrino, su ahijado. Aquel pobre chiquillo de grandes ojos verdes y pelo revuelto que ni siquiera había conocido el mundo exterior, perecía junto a sus padres.

Entonces si se vengó. No soportó más. Dejó que la rabia y el dolor lo consumieran, olvidando todo lo bueno que había en él, rebajándose a su altura, para dar muerte a todos los mortífagos que se cruzaron en su camino. Pero no fue suficiente. Seguía teniendo aquel vacío dentro. Así que les buscó, uno por uno. Primero fueron muertes rápidas. Una maldición y a otra cosa. Con el paso del tiempo, disfrutó del crimen, buscando el dolor en los ojos de sus víctimas. Haciéndoles suplicar por su vida, para luego romper sus esperanzas. Llegó el punto en que solo se sentía en paz, después de dar caza a uno de los secuaces del señor oscuro, momento en que los aurores tuvieron suficiente y lo expulsaron. Porque Sirius estaba descontrolado. Sirius, ya no era Sirius.

Y las imágenes se sucedían una y otra vez, haciendo que el sudor frío recorriera su espalda, sin embargo había aprendido a convivir con ellas y le asustaba la facilidad con que se había hecho a aquella rutina de pesadillas, escalofríos y recuerdos amargos. Pudo saborear la venganza. Claro que lo hizo. Pero seguía faltándole algo. Justo a eso le daba vueltas, hundido en el sofá y con la vista fija en un punto indefinido de la chimenea, cuyas brasas se apagaban paulatinamente.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Una imagen que no tenía que ver con las demás o tal vez sí. No supo bien por qué, pero pudo ver el rostro de su prima entre sus escalofriantes recuerdos. Sintió una punzada de alegría, lo que provocó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Después de tantos años, de tantas idas y venidas, de amenazas, luchas, odios y rencores, seguía sintiéndose bien al recordar su sonrisa. Pero tal y como vino su bienestar, se disipó, al recordar cómo sus amigos le advirtieron una y otra vez que ella no le convenía, que lo llevaría a la ruina. Jamás les escuchó, quiso hacerlo, negarse a aquellos ojos oscuros y esa sonrisa ladina, pero era imposible. Cayó una vez y otra y otra. Hasta cuando sus caminos fueron totalmente opuestos, no podían negarse una noche de pasión.

Cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en aquellos buenos recuerdos. Una profunda bocanada de aire le trajo su aroma. Lo recordaba a la perfección y creyó que era un mero recuerdo, hasta que oyó el crujir de la madera tras él. Antes de poder reaccionar, una mano se deslizó por su mejilla. El aroma se intensificó y supo perfectamente quién era la autora de aquel roce electrizante. Bellatrix dejó que su presencia hiciera el efecto esperado, ni siquiera tuvo que mediar palabra, una sola mirada y lo tenía arrodillado a sus pies. Claro que ella caía a los de su primo con la misma facilidad, solo que lo disimulaba mejor.

Pasaron horas rememorando viejos tiempos. Refrescando los viejos recuerdos y aportándoles nuevos matices. Los mordiscos, los arañazos, los golpes certeros y los besos furiosos. La apremiante necesidad de dominar al otro, de demostrar que eran el mejor y que el placer iba regido por su ritmo, no el de su acompañante. Y repitieron, recordando ahora las caricias, los susurros al oído y la forma de sanar las heridas que ellos mismos se habían infringido.

Tras unos largos minutos, que pasaron tendidos sobre la cama, observándose en silencio, Bellatrix optó por hablar.

-Se supone que debo matarte… -murmuró, en un tono que distaba de la seguridad y ferviente devoción que había usado antes para mencionar esas mismas palabras.

-Lo sé. –replicó él, con toda la tranquilidad del que se sabe condenado a muerte desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-Sin embargo… -añadió, deslizando un dedo por el torso desnudo de su primo, siguiendo el recorrido del mismo con la mirada, hasta llegar a sus ojos. Aquellos ojos grises que le robaban el sentido y más que eso. –He venido a replantearte mi oferta. –concluyó, acariciando suavemente su cuello. Él le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto, dibujando una mueca en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera replicar ella se adelantó, posando el dedo sobre sus labios. –No tienes nada que perder, Sirius. Tus amigos han muerto, tus compañeros te han dado la espalda… Nadie te comprende, eres demasiado para ellos… -su voz se tornó aquel sensual susurro, marcado con el siseo de la serpiente, hipnotizándolo, llevándolo a su terreno. –Él está dispuesto a perdonarte la vida si te unes a la causa… Vuelve con nosotros, somos tu familia… -la expresión de Sirius seguía dejando clara su negativa. Negativa a la que Bellatrix no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos largos segundos, atrapados en una mirada intensa. Ella no quería oírle y él no quería hablar, estaba claro. Era momento de actuar como debía, de hacer lo que sabía tendría que hacer, aunque era su deber intentarlo por la vía habitual antes de rebajarse. –Vuelve conmigo, Sirius. Si no lo haces morirás… Recapacita, por favor… -su tono rozó la súplica, algo que jamás había visto antes en ella. Hasta juró que vio sus ojos tomar ese aire cristalino característico del que está a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas. Y sembró la duda.

No le resultaba difícil imaginarse su futuro, vestido con ropajes negros, rodeado de la oscuridad a la que tan acostumbrado estaba ya, segando vidas como llevaba haciendo años, aunque en el bando opuesto. La idea de tenerla a ella a su lado, era demasiado tentadora. Su vacío se llenaba con la presencia de Bellatrix. Su existencia sería mucho más llevadera. Pero él no creía en todo eso, no quería aceptar órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, ni actuar en su nombre.

-No alargues más esto, Bella… Hazlo de una vez… -respondió en un murmuro, apartando su mirada de ella.

La tensión se apoderó de la estancia. Ambos se separaron y se vistieron con el mínimo de ropa que alcanzaron a coger antes de que Bellatrix estallara. Lo estampó contra una pared, causándole una profunda herida en el brazo, ahogando un grito de rabia, aunque todo era pura impotencia. Iba a perderle, por cabezota.

-¡Defiéndete! –bramó, al ver que su primo ni se dignaba a ir a por su varita. La cual, por cierto, no había visto desde que puso un pie en aquel mugriento piso.

-¡Hazlo! –replicó él, mirándola fijamente mientras sujetaba su brazo herido con la mano contraria. Cualquiera habría jurado que las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas eran causa del dolor, aunque lo último que sentía él, era el dolor físico.

Ella seguía apuntándole con la varita, su pulso temblaba, aunque su mirada estaba más firme que nunca, clavada en el rostro del único hombre al que había amado de verdad. Pero sus ideales eran más fuertes, las órdenes de su señor eran algo incuestionable y había sido muy claro, estaba con ellos o contra ellos y de ser la última opción, debía darle muerte de una vez por todas. Jamás se había cuestionado un mandato del mago oscuro y se sentía una traidora solo por estar haciéndolo en ese mismo instante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza, temiéndose que aquel gesto de Bellatrix precedería a su muerte, por un instante su cuerpo entero tembló, temeroso. Porque temía perderla, más que a la misma muerte. Era lo único que tenía y sabía que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. La estaba abandonando y en parte agradecería su muerte, para no tener que cargar con el peso de la culpa. Sin embargo, lo próximo que oyó fue el repiqueteo de su varita al golpear las baldosas del suelo. Abrió los ojos, alcanzando a ver como Bellatrix bajaba el brazo, dejando caer su única arma, antes de acercarse a él.

-Me estás condenando… -susurró contra sus labios, antes de unirlos en un beso que supo amargo, triste, desolador.

No daba crédito. Si de algo estaba seguro es de que ella cumpliría las ordenes, matándolo sin pestañear, por mucho que lo amase y por mucho que él la amase. Comprendió sus palabras a la perfección. La ira del Lord recaería sobre ella. La estaba condenando y sería una condena sería peor que la suya propia. Tembló de nuevo, presa del temor. No podía hacerle eso, no a ella.

-Bella… -soltó su brazo herido, ignorando la sangre que impregnaba su mano para tomarla de su vestido a medio poner para arrimarla a él. La besó con necesidad, desesperación y un millar de cosas más que nadie podría haber comprendido. –Me uniré. Nunca te condenaría. No puedo, no puedo hacer eso… -murmuró entre los silenciosos sollozos de ambos, condenándose a sí mismo, porque eso siempre sería mejor, porque ella siempre estaría primero.

La mortífaga ya lo daba todo por perdido, aunque no acabaron de sorprenderle las palabras de Sirius, le conocía demasiado y sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades. Prioridades que no habían compartido, hasta ese día. Su pequeña traición pasó a ser un secreto entre ambos, aquel titubeo que salvó la vida del nuevo mortífago, eclipsando su pequeño error que quedó enmascarado bajo la burda mentira de la manipulación a ojos del resto. Solo ellos supieron la verdad y solo ellos recordarían esa noche el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Pues aquí termina el fic. Espero que no haya sido demasiado liante, tengo serios problemas para hacer las cosas entendibles. Acepto críticas (constructivas, no seáis demasiado crueles) y opiniones de todo tipo, ya sabéis que para eso están los reviews (de los cuales espero muchos, eh?) Así que no os cortéis ni un poco (:_

_Espero subir otro fic dentro de no mucho, es decir, tengo bastantes por aquí tirados, depende de vuestra aceptación y la tolerancia que tengáis a lo que leeis. Procuraré no meteros en muchas paranoias. Pero no prometo nada (?)_


End file.
